The Best Feeling in the World
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: Hi everyone! Just a little lemon for random reason! I love BBRae! (That was the reason) I hope you all love it, and review! No flame. Well, maybe you guys could add a little critique! Thanks! Warning: Lemon inside!


The Best Feeling in the World

At night on Raven's 26th birthday, Beast Boy came to Raven's room, and walked to Raven. Then, he kissed her for about eight minutes, and told her, "Got you a birthday present" He pulled out a small case, and she opened it. It was a ring that was silver with an amethyst gemstone on it, and a string of leaves engulfing the gemstone around it. Next to it was a note that said,

Dear Rae,

I love you no matter what happens. I know that you break my heart, and always heal it with your love. I know that you are the one and only person that will help me all the time. You are always there for me when I need help, and I'm always there for you when you need my help. I'm going to ask you once, and if you refuse, I won't bother you ever again. Will you marry me?

Love,

Beast Boy

After reading his letter, a tear formed in her eyes,"Yes, Gar, I will marry you. I love you."

"I love you too, Rae"

Then, they started kissing with lots of passion, and soon, they started making-out. In the middle of making-out, Beast Boy started unzipping Raven's leotard, and Raven started pulling down Beast Boy's clothes. When they finished making-out, Beast Boy said, "My, my, look who has looked hotter by the years." Raven blushed deep red. "Now let's keep going."

Next, Beast Boy took off Raven's underwear and bra while Raven took off Beast Boy's boxers. Raven looked at Beast Boy's cock at a 9 and a half inches. "Wow" was all Raven could say. Beast Boy saw how large her breasts were, and they were enormous.

After that, Beast Boy started sucking Raven's left boob, and messaging the right boob. Raven starts giggling, but the giggling then turned into moaning of pleasure. After a little while, Beast Boy got tired of that, so he stopped. Then, it was Raven's turn. She started licking his cock and he started cum started coming out. Raven drank all she could, and now, it was Beast Boy's turn. He started putting two fingers in her ass, and accelerating his thrust on his fingers by each second. Soon she also, started to cum.

"Are you ready?" Beast Boy asked. It always hurts a lot when it's a girl's first time having sex.

"Yes, I'm ready," Raven answered. Beast Boy started by putting his 9 and a half inch cock into her ass, and she screamed really loud that her mirror broke. When Raven stopped screaming, Beast Boy started thrusting faster and faster by each coming second. It was pleasure and paradise for Raven. Then, Beast Boy broke into her womanhood, and Raven screamed so loud that she turned her whole bedroom into a large dump of mess. Beast Boy took his cock out, and put their clothes back on. Finally, Raven fell into a deep sleep on that very peaceful yet eventful night.

2 weeks later:

"Beast Boy, I'm pregnant with your baby inside of it! I'm ruined! This was worse than I thought. We've got to move somewhere else! What are we going to do?"

"Wow! Wow! Slow down. You're pregnant with MY baby! That's amazing!"

"Easy for you to say! While you jabber about that, I will be stuck with nine months with a fat stomach. Soon, you'll be calling me 'Fatty Pants!'"

"It's fine. Imagine, we'll be amazing parents!"

Eight and a half months of misery (Raven's POV)

It's been eight and a half months being fat. Starfire and Nightwing's child 'Mariand'r' or 'Mary' is now 1 year old. I think my daughter will love that young, beautiful lady. Starfire insisted that Gar and I would stay at the tower forever with them. She didn't want the Titans to split up any longer.

"Gar! Wake up! It's time!" I screamed.

"Oh, right. C'mon Rae. Hey Chrome Dome! Help Rae here get to the T-Car! Hang on, I'll get Wing and Star!"

"Hey, Rae, you and BB are going to be parents! I'll be that little cutie's uncle! I hope she's smart," Cyborg told Raven.

Once I was escorted to the hospital, the doctor came in, and told me to push. This process took me three hours to get my baby girl out! She was beautiful! For some reason, one strip of her hair was blond, but the rest was green and purple. She had bright stunning green eyes, soft, pale skin, a shimmering, blue chakra, and small, pointy ears like Gar's.

In the end, we decided to call it Crow Koriand'r Logan. We named the Koriand'r part after Starfire, because she is always the cheerful, beautiful one in the Teen Titans. Also, she is my dearest, best friend for about 12 and a half years. The first time Gar held Crow in his hands, she started giggling.

10 years later:

It turns out that Crow is smart, powerful, and good at video games. She always beats Cyborg for some reason. Although, Beast Boy does not. I think Beast Boy is jealous of his own daughter. Mary and Crow became best friends. They loved to read, and Crow skipped a grade! Now, she's in Mary's class sitting right next to her.


End file.
